


Hange Week 2018

by DefiantDame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Short stories for the Tumblr event Hange Week 2018.





	1. Leadership

This was not happening! Hange felt the panic rise within her. “No.”

Erwin gave her a dismissive nod as he turned his focus to the paperwork in front of him. “That was not a request, Hange.”

“Erwin,” she pleaded. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. With all of the squad leaders attending, we show we have good leadership in our ranks.”

Hange sighed. “But… can I at least wear my uniform? No-one will take my research or me seriously if I’m…” she held off from saying it. That one thing she despised beyond all else, almost as much as she despised titans.

“A dress doesn’t diminish anything you have achieved or could achieve in the future. In fact, it could help you secure more funding.” With a queer little smile, he looked up at her. “It is easier to lure flies with honey than with vinegar.”

Hange struggled to maintain her patience. “You want me to whore myself out?”

“I want you to be approachable. In no way did I say whore.” He lost his smile. “This is what we have to do. The lords won’t just give us money, they want to see and know where it goes and how it benefits them. Attend this ball and tell them how your research is benefitting humanity.”

Scratching her head, Hange grumbled. “I don’t even own a dress.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve asked Levi to help.”

“Why Levi?” She asked in confusion. What on Earth could he do to help her? Was he going to teach her the fine art of shit jokes? Or maybe how to break a man’s arm in three places instead of dancing? And how was any of that to help her find a dress?

“Hange, I really must finish this and you should get back to work yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” she saluted and slipped out of Erwin’s office. Back in her lab she collapsed behind her desk with an obvious groan.

“What’s wrong, Miss Hange?” Moblit looked up from his stack of books.

“Erwin wants all of the squad leaders to attend the upcoming ball. And he wants me in a dress for it.”

Niffa snorted. “Oops, sorry squad leader.”

“Nah,” Hange grimaced. “That’s probably how everyone is going to react when they see me.”

“Um,” Niffa wrung her hands together. “I don’t want to be rude, but would you like some help?”

Hange sized up her subordinate. Niffa was young and clearly female, cute, and probably knew more about dresses than Levi did. “Erwin told me to let Levi handle the dress,” she said. “But I think you’re probably more knowledgeable than shorty is, so, yes please.”

Then Niffa froze. “The captain?”

“Yes,” Hange attempted not to bite her lip. It was fascinating watching people when Levi’s name was even mentioned. Was he really that scary?

“Oh, um. If the commander has…”

Hange nodded her head. “Don’t worry about it, Niffa. We don’t want to upset Levi or Erwin by making our own arrangements. Best to let someone who wears a bib everyday to pick out female apparel.”

Leading up to the ball, Hange had no time to track down Levi and demand to know what was the plan. In all honesty, she lost herself in her work and forgot about the ball.

The day of, Levi came into the lab. “Oi, shitty glasses.”

“What? I’m busy,” she flapped her hand at him in dismissal. “Ask Moblit.”

“Tch.”

Suddenly, she was jerked away from her desk. “Hey!” Her chair was forcibly spun around and she was face to face with the little captain. “What is your problem? I have work to do.”

“So do I. Shit, when was the last time you bathed?” Levi narrowed his eyes. “We have to start now.”

“Start what?”

“Um,” Moblit spoke up. “Today is the day of the ball, Miss Hange. Levi is here to help you get ready.”

Hange threw back her head and laughed. “Get ready? It’s not even lunch time. Why would it take seven hours for me to get ready?”

Without dignifying her with a response, Levi bent and hoisted her over his shoulder.

During that time, he bathed her, washed her hair (three times before he was satisfied there was no more grease), dried her off, combed her hair, made her lather up in a floral smelling lotion, tidied her nails, made her eat, made her brush her teeth, styled her hair, pushed her into restricting undergarments, all before showing her the dress.

She gasped. “Wow, Levi. I didn’t expect you to have such an eye for women’s clothing.” Running her hand down the skirt, she pulled her hand back. It was silk. Probably worth more than her entire scouts’ wage for all of her time enlisted.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Just put the damned thing on.”

“But…” Won’t I make it look silly? She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. In under garments, she appeared to be someone different. “What did you do to me, Levi?” She cried out. “I look…”

“Get dressed!” he snapped and tossed the gown at her this time. “I need to get ready.”

Once the look was completed, she went to meet the other squad leaders and Erwin. Levi dressed the same he usually did on his days off; suit and cravat. Mike was spruced up in a suit and had his hair slick back so his eyes were clearly on display. He sniffed the air and turned toward around to greet her. “Hange! I can’t believe you smell so pretty.”

She grinned. “I can’t believe you scrub up nice,” she gave him a playful punch.

“Not bad, shitty glasses,” Levi said.

“Well, you did most of the work,” she teased. It was hard to tell with him turning away from her, but he looked a little flushed.

Erwin stepped forward and offered his arm to her. “Levi only cleaned you up, he didn’t make you beautiful.”

Hange bit her lip. “Now commander, don’t go flirting with your subordinate. It wouldn’t show very good leadership in the survey corps,” she took his arm and let him lead her and the others to the carriage just outside the door.


	2. Bright

“Ahh!” Hange screamed. “It’s too bright! Levi, I’ve lost sight in my good eye!”

“Tch, shut up,” Levi snapped.

Cackling, Hange reclined onto the blanket spread over the sand. “Your skin is practically reflective, Levi. Maybe you should put your shirt back on.”

“I’m fine,” he dropped onto the blanket beside her and crossed his arms. “What’s the big deal? Why did we have to come here for our day off?”

“Because this is meant to be relaxing. A lot of people are now making the trip out here to see the ocean and have fun,” to prove her point, she waved her hand to indicate said people. They were in groups, walking bare foot on the sand, children racing around with a ball, some people even had specialty made bathing suits and were out in the waves splashing each other.

“Doesn’t mean we had to come out here,” Levi pouted.

Hange rolled her eye at him. “Shorty, we did what you wanted last time. It was my turn to choose what we did on our day off.” She didn’t bother trying to tell him that he didn’t have to accompany her if he didn’t want to, she gave up doing that back when Erwin was still alive.

“What are we meant to do?”

“Relax? Enjoy the way the sun feels on our skin… it’s nice and warm. Maybe we could go swimming or a walk…” she frowned. What exactly were they meant to do once the novelty wore off? “And then we can go home. I have paperwork to finish.”

“Hmm,” Levi narrowed his eyes. “You can’t go back and do paperwork, shitty glasses.”

“Why not?”

“You need to rest.”

“You sound,” as she started to say the words she felt the pang of loss. “Like Moblit.”

“Yeah. He knew how to keep you alive.”

Hange rolled her eye. “Both of you make out like I can’t do anything! I was successfully living as an adult before either of you came into my life.”

“Successful?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

Levi reached out and tugged in her ponytail. “Erwin was the one to order me to bathe you the first time. Can you say that you were successful at staying clean?”

She swatted at his hand. “To this day, I don’t see what the problem was. I was busy, why would I worry about bathing when I was helping humanity.”

“Tch, you can’t keep using that as an excuse,” rolling to his feet, he offered her his hand. “Come on.”

Hange arched a brow at him. “You want to go for a long stroll down the beach while holding my hand?” she teased.

“No. I want you to strip so I can see that new bather outfit you have on under everything.”

Hange took his hand and let him pull her to standing. “Always have an excuse for getting me out of my clothes,” she cackled as she saw his ears turn bright red. Nailed it. Slipping the buttons through, she removed her shirt and then wiggled out of her pants, revealing a plain pair of bathers that wasn’t much different to her underwear. The only difference was the type of fabric; it was an import from one of the few merchant ships that docked in their harbour.

Striking a pose with her hip cocked out to the side and hand pushing her hair up and into a fluffy mess, the way she’d seen some of the younger recruits do, Hange blew a kiss at Levi.

He returned a blank stare.

“Okay, okay,” she dropped back to a normal stance. “Do you want to go paddle in the shallows?”

Shaking his head, he pointed to the collection of rock pools. “I want to go look up there.”

Hange blinked. “Really? That’s more of something I would spend all day doing.”

Levi started off. “That’s the point. Today you only get to do shit that’s relaxing.”

She grinned. “You’re still trying to look after me, Levi. Making sure I don’t overwork,” she jogged to catch up with him. When she did, she bit her lip and laugh as her arm came back and then swung forward. SMACK! Her palm came in full contact with his ass cheek.

Knowing her life was in mortal danger now, she sprinted away from Levi.

“Shitty glasses,” he growled.

Looking back, she saw him coming for her. Smacking his ass might not have been her brightest move.


	3. Squad Hange/Squad Levi

“Is it alright to leave our squad leader with the captain like that?” Niffa fretted.

Moblit sagged against the door with a heavy sigh. “The commander gave the order.” Giving his subordinate a gentle smile, he pushed away from the door and headed back to the lab. “And our squad leader trusts the captain. Let’s get back and help Goggles and Keiji.”

“Sure,” still, Niffa worried. Was it proper to let the captain strip squad leader Hange and bathe her while she was unconscious? Would he do something… improper?

Back in the lab, Goggles and Keiji were not alone. Squad Levi were there helping with the operation. Moblit moved into the fray and took control of the paperwork. “Miss Hange would be very upset if any of this was thrown out by accident,” he commented.

“Tch,” Olou mimicked his captain. “It looks like rubbish to me.”

Petra elbowed him. “This is very important research. It would be a waste of all of the times we’ve captured titans for squad Hange if anything went missing.”

Dust, grot, and grime flew into the air and were caught by dust pans and brooms.

“When was the last time this place was cleaned?” Olou cried out.

Moblit cringed. “Miss Hange refuses to clean or allow any of us to clean for her.”

Niffa carefully watched the exchange of looks amongst squad Levi. She wanted to speak up and defend her squad and leader.

Goggles beat her to it. “It’s organised chaos. Just because others can’t see the logic doesn’t mean squad Hange can’t locate exactly what we need in seconds.”

Gunter smirked. “Care to bet on that?”

Goggles chuckled. “Why not?” Quickly, he looked to the rest of his squad for support. Each of them nodded. Niffa was confident, they new the workings of this lab better than anyone. “What are the stakes?”

Gunter pursed his lips in contemplation. “How about a three-course meal?”

Squad Hange gasped.

“For the squad?” Keiji clarified.

Gunter nodded. “The losing squad must cook a three-course meal for the winning.”

“Deal,” Goggles stuck out his hand. They shook and the bet began.

“Where are the reports for the last expedition?” Gunter shot at him.

Goggles pointed to the book case closest to Niffa. Without being asked, she turned and located the ledger it was written in and confirmed it with Petra.

“Maps?”

“Over here.”

“Observation notes?”

“Next to you.”

“Unfilled forms of leave of absence?”

“Under the pile of books there.”

“New ink well?”

Moblit opened the draw on the desk. Sure enough, the untouched ink well was there. He frowned.

Niffa peered round his shoulder. “What’s that?” She felt the others press close.

Moblit slammed the draw shut. “That’s enough. I think we should finish our work.”

“Who won?” Olou asked.

“Squad Hange,” Moblit announced. “We found every last item.”

“But we didn’t confirm the ink well,” Olou protested.

“I saw it,” Petra said. “We lost.”

Niffa went back to her work. The portrait in the draw featured in her mind as she went about her tasks. Who was that man? She didn’t recognise him at all, he was painted in the scouts’ uniform, but he didn’t look like any of the men currently serving or any of the fallen she knew. She moved closer to Moblit as he hunched over the desk. “Sir.”

Moblit sighed. “I have a theory of who it was but I’m not sure. Miss Hange doesn’t talk about her family, as you know.”

Niffa blinked. “Family?”

Moblit raised his head and stared at her. “All I know is there was another Zoe in the scouts but he died before Miss Hange even enlisted to be a trainee.”

“You think that was family to her?”

He nodded.

“Oi!” The two squads leapt to attention and faced the captain as he entered. “I gave you enough time to finish in here. Why are you still working?” The glare he shot to his own squad specifically.

Niffa relaxed a little, happy not to be under his command.

Hange stumbled in behind the captain. “What’s going on here?” she froze. “WHAT?! MY LAB!”

“It was filthy,” Levi spat out. “Just like you were.”

Hange’s eyes were ablaze. She snatched at Levi’s jacket and held him in place. “Who gave you permission to do what you liked to my lab or to me?”

Levi gripped her wrists, his knuckles turning white. “Fucking commander eyebrows did.”

Hange’s arms shook. With a shove she pushed him away. She turned her glare to the squads. “You better not have lost anything. If I can’t find one thing, I’ll have you all running laps of the yard until you drop.”

All of them cringed. Niffa went over everything she’d moved as she cleaned in her head. Did it all end up in the correct spot?

Hange swung back to Levi. “And I don’t care if Erwin gives you an order, don’t touch my lab again!”

With a straight face, Levi responded. “So, I can’t clean your lab but I can clean you?”

“I don’t see why I needed to be tortured like that,” she threw back. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Try standing down wind.”

Hange jabbed her finger into his face. “Don’t mess with my work space again or I’ll throw all of your black tea into the river.”

In a flash, Levi had her wrist in a hard grip. “The only way I won’t touch you or your shitty lab again is if you clean. Don’t threaten me, shitty glasses.”

Moblit coughed.

Levi and Hange broke away from each other. “Well, you’ve done enough damage,” Hange grumbled. “Go have lunch. I’ll finish up.”

“I’ll bring you something from the mess,” Moblit volunteered.

Levi took the broom from Gunter. “Go on, go eat.”

The squads filed out of the room. Niffa looked back to see Hange collapse into the chair at the desk and Levi start to clean.


	4. Vision

Vision  
Hange pushed her glasses up to the top of her forehead and rubbed at her eyes. Under the candle light, her vision was getting blurry.

“Mgnh, what time is it?” her voice sounded strange in the silence.

Turning in her seat, she looked for a squad member. “Oh, I guess I’m the last one here,” she chuckled at herself. How did she not notice her squad packing up and leaving for the day? “Not the first time that’s happened,” she said. “Hmm, guess I better call it a night myself.”

Taking the candle with her, Hange locked the lab and walked the corridors back to the officer sleeping quarters. Moonlight shone through the windows, catching her eyes. Smiling she pushed open a window and rested her forearms on the sill just so she could enjoy it. The smell of lavender floated in the air.

“A lovely full moon just for me,” she smiled at the heavenly body. Lowering her gaze, the black mass cut along the horizon.

Her smile dropped. “The walls.”

They stood tall, “protecting” humanity from the hordes of titans just dying to feast upon them. Hange’s thumbnail found its way between her teeth as her mind wandered back to work. “What is so special about those walls? Why is it there no stone like it found inside the walls, no signs of it being quarried at all? Who the hell built them and how? If titans were around, they would’ve had to build at night when the average titan was resting, but what about the abnormals, they can’t have gotten much work done if they were fighting titans? Grrr, if only I had a history book from before!” She pouted.

Too many questions and no way to get any answers.

It was hard not to feel the need to strap on her gear and go out beyond the walls. Even going those few metres away from the gates on horseback on an expedition… it took her breath away. No more walls. Just a clear landscape with no end in sight.

“I’d like to find that end,” she told the moon. “I bet it’s something exciting, something we’ve never seen before.”

A vision of a description she’d read once in a banned book came to her. A huge lake with salt in its water. Water you couldn’t drink, but had wildlife and plants growing below the surface. “The ocean, I’d like to see that.”

Sighing, she tugged the window shut. “First thing, I have to find a way to get rid of all of the titans. Then maybe I’ll get to see it.” Hange hurried off to her bed, wanting to give her eyes a rest; her vision might improve after it.


	5. Support

Erwin’s words echoed in Moblit’s head, not really sinking in. “Pardon, commander?” Standing absolutely still, he hoped he wouldn’t hear the same words again.

“I’m assigning you to be Hange’s assistant,” he repeated. “She needs someone who can keep up with her. You were top of your class in academics, your superiors have all said you have great senses around titans. I believe you and her will serve humanity well working together.”

Hange Zoe.

Moblit struggled to maintain his composure. It would be bad if he broke down and begged the commander to reconsider.

Crazy. Wild. Abnormal. She risked her own life just to talk to titans outside the walls. And she risked the lives of other scouts who then went to cover her while she was being stupid.

Moblit swallowed hard.

“Is there a problem?” Erwin stared him down.

“Sir… I don’t think…” Moblit hesitated. Was he about to disobey a direct order from the commander? But imagining that insane woman, the way her eyes lit up when a titan was spotted and would race towards it, not to kill it, but to ‘experiment’. That image made him speak his mind. “She’s reckless, sir. She’s going to get a lot of scouts killed one day,” me included he thought.

Erwin didn’t flinch. “As her assistant, its your job to keep her from doing that. Be the balance to her. You’re dismissed.”

Moblit saluted and left the office.

Hange was thrilled to have an assistant. “Moblit! You have no idea how happy I am to have your help. You can draw, right? Some of the other scouts said you can draw things in great detail and make it look life like!”

Moblit was shocked that she knew that much about him. “Um, yes.”

“This means you can draw things from the experiments,” Hange clasped his hands in hers. Behind her glasses, her eyes sparkled.

To him, he felt trapped.

The first time outside the walls working together, Moblit abused his superior officer. “Hange, that was the stupidest thing ever to do. Do you have no care for the lives of others? We all followed you to give you support and get you to safety! But you just keep riding up to every titan we came across. You have no respect for other people!”

The squad sat upon their horses silently.

Hange ignored his complaints. “We need to get into formation and catch up with the rest,” kicking her horse she started to gallop away.

Moblit watched her go, her green cape flying behind her in her wake. Was he wasting his breath?

Just before he placed his heel into his horse’s flank, he felt the vibration. Quick footsteps shaking the ground. He turned in his saddle. “Titan!” He yelled. A titan was running straight for his squad.

Immediately, the squad was beside him. “We take it down!” One soldier yelled and led the charge forward.

As they neared, Moblit deployed his hooks with the other scouts, anchoring into the titan’s flesh, using it to climb. Flying in front of the titan’s face, Moblit looked down.

Hange was racing back towards them. Damn it! She was just going to get in the way and want to ‘experiment’.

Hange yelled.

He didn’t hear it; the wind was tearing at his ears as he flew round. The next thing he knew, he was jerked to a stop and his leg was trapped. Fear washed over him in a cold shower. Looking down he saw the giant hand wrapped around his leg.

The face of the titan loomed large, filling all of Moblit’s view. That mouth. The way the spittle pulled from the top row of teeth to the bottom. The stench of rotting meat.

“Move!” Hange’s yelled.

She was a blur across his vision as she sailed between him and the titan, she buried her swords into the creature’s eyes, discharging them before inserting fresh ones to her handles and turning. In Moblit’s eyes, the way the light struck her form, a glare over her glasses hiding her eyes from him but striking her hair and creating a halo… she was his saviour.

Swiftly, she cut him free of the titan’s grip and went about killing the titan.

As steam rose from its body, they called for their horses. “Um…” Moblit hung his head as he spoke to Hange. “Thank you for saving my life.”

Hange frowned. “That titan isn’t like other titans. I’ve been working on a classification system. Most titans appear to be slow and easily distracted. But there are types like that one, they have speed and are hard to predict. I call them abnormals. They deviate from the normal and are harder to kill with few casualties.”

Moblit marvelled. “Classification?”

“Hmm,” she nodded. “If we know more about titans, like what type, we’re likely to be able to kill them more efficiently.”

“Miss Hange!” How could he have thought so ill of her before? This woman… no, this scientist really was doing the best they could with what they had to study and learn everything there was to know about titans. And he had to be the assistant they needed. “I… I,” he stammered. “I’m sorry for yelling before. I didn’t realise how capable you were or what your work was truly about. You have my full support, Miss Hange!”


	6. Hange's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Squad Hange/Squad Levi

“That little asshole!” Hange screamed. Before her, the lab was neat and tidy and nothing left where she needed it.  
Her notes were not on the desk or spread over the floor with books lying opened for quick reference.   
The samples were in piles on Moblit’s desk and not in the categories they were in before.  
“Why the…” words failed her.   
And then the rage built. It stirred as soon as she opened the door, slowly increasing the more she looked at what he had done, until now. She allowed it to fuel her next course of action.  
Clean her lab, would he? Enforce his cleaning fetish on her? Interfere with her work? How dare he?  
Pay back was going to be a bitch.  
She stormed into the kitchen. Mike lifted his head and frowned at her. “Why are you so angry, Han?”  
“Levi, the little arrogant shit, went and ruined my lab! He moved everything. How am I supposed to work when he keeps fucking with everything?!”  
Mike wordlessly watched her as she dug through the cupboards.  
“This is the last time!” She declared. “I’ll teach that midget not to mess with my research.”  
“Um, Han…”  
She snatched up the tea caddy, tucking it under her arm and marching off.  
“Where are you going?” Mike called out.  
“To the river!”   
She made it as far as the stables before Erwin stopped her. “Hange,” he said in his no nonsense tone reserved for others, not her. “What are you planning on doing with that tea?”  
“I’m going to toss it into the river, Erwin.”  
“No.”  
“Don’t no me,” she snapped. “And tell Levi to stay the fuck out of my lab. I know you’re the one who orders him to clean up after me. Do you realise the problems he’s caused by cleaning? I won’t be able to find anything now!”  
Erwin calmly stepped forward and took the tea from her. “I haven’t ordered him to do any cleaning of your lab in months.”  
“What?” She gaped. “Then why does he keep on doing it?”  
Quick footsteps echoed. “Where is she?” Levi snarled.  
Erwin and Hange turned to the short man. “Levi,” Erwin began.  
Levi’s eyes focused on Hange, glowing in rage. “Where is it?”  
Hange lifted her chin in defiance. “Screw you.”  
Levi stalked towards her.  
She didn’t budge. Her muscles tightened, readying for a fight.  
Erwin stepped between them. “Levi, I have the tea.” He passed over the tea caddy.  
Levi craddled it to his chest. “Do you have any idea how fucking stupid you are for wanting to waste this?”  
“Do you know what damage you’ve done to my lab? My research?” She threw back.   
They moved around the blockage of Erwin and squared off.  
“Oh no,” Erwin groaned and stepped back, out of range of the two abnormals.   
“Your lab was filthy.”  
“You moved everything! Stop messing with my work. You’re not even doing it because of Erwin’s order, so stop cleaning mY LAB!”  
“Tch, you’re lab was filthy. If it doesn’t get cleaned, people will get sick from it.”  
Hange clenched her jaw. “Give me the tea.”  
“No.”  
“Give it to me,” she snatched at it.  
Levi held firm.  
They ended up wrestling for it. She swept his legs out from under him, sending them both to the floor.  
“This… is the…omf, last time, shorty,” Hange forced out.  
“Don’t fucking think about wasting my tea,” he snapped back.  
“Fuck you and your tea!”  
Levi squirmed, locking his arms over hers, stopping her from moving. The tea was still clutched in his grip.  
Erwin sighed and bent, taking the tea caddy. “Neither of you will have tea or access to the lab for a month.”  
Both went limp. “But Erwin,” Hange shoved Levi away and stumbled to her feet. “My research is for humanity, you can’t ban me from the lab.” Her voice rose in panic.  
Levi surged up. “What the fuck good will come from this, Erwin?”  
Erwin cocked one of eyebrows at them. “Stop acting like children and you can have your things back.” Withou a sign of empathy, he strolled out of the stables, the tea under his arm.  
“Tch.”  
“Why, Levi?”  
“Why what?”  
Hange pouted. “Why are you obsessed with my lab?”  
He turned his head, refusing to look her in the eye. “You’re… people will get sick if they’re in filth for long periods. Leaving it like that because you’re too fucking lazy or because your squad is soft on you, is going to make… you sick.”  
What did he just say? Hange felt her anger disappear completely, replaced by something totally different; curiosity. Levi kicked his foot across the floor.   
“Forget it. I won’t touch your stupid lab again.” He started to retreat from the stable.   
“Wait!” Her heart hammered in her chest. Did he mean what she thought he meant? “You can clean if you want.”   
Levi finally looked her in the eye, a frown tugging on his face more than usual.   
She smiled a little. So there was something he meant to say. “But only if Moblit is with you. He knows where everything should go and how I like to read my notes. Deal?”   
Levi rolled his eyes. “Shitty glasses, just don’t touch my tea again.”   
She chuckled. “Now all we need to do is convince Erwin to give us back our stuff.”


End file.
